Por muy enamorada que este no me gusta sentir dolor
by hitomi62
Summary: Haru le deja una carta a Tsuna antes de irse, si lose es muy corto pero denle una oportunidad.


Esta historia surgio en un momento donde escuchaba musica ademas como que me sentia algo no se ni yo me entiendo ._. espero que les guste, Haru y los demas tienen 17, 18 y mukuro no se cuanto años.

* * *

><p>Por muy enamorada que este no me gusta sentir dolor<p>

Miércoles 12 de Noviembre del 2014

Querido Tsuna – san le estoy escribiendo esta carta para contarle una buena noticia que me han dado mi escuela, me llamaron a dirección cuando estaba en la clase de inglés al principio pensé que había hecho mal y es que últimamente me salteado unas clases para pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero al parecer no era para eso, ahh me sentí más aliviada, la verdadera razón de la llamada fue para avisarme que gane una beca en New York, Estados Unidos no sabe lo emocionada que estuve y es que si voy para haya podría cumplir mi sueño de diseñadora, al principio iba a decir que si, y es que mi padres no les importaría es mas ellos estarían felices de que cumpliera mi sueño, pero hubo algo o mejor dicho alguien que no me dejaba decir el "si" y para ser le sincera esa persona era usted Tsuna – san y es que aún lo sigo amando, todo este tiempo lo he seguido amando, le pedí un tiempo al director para pensarlo, primero pensé los pro y contras de no ir a cumplir mi sueño, eso sería no cumplirlos no jajaja, después pensé el alejarme de usted y de mis amigos, me dolió el corazón la sola idea de abandonarlos por mucho tiempo, además que no podría cumplir mi otro sueño, el de casarme con usted, estuve toda una semana pensando todo eso, en esos días no había ido mucho a verlos así que no me entere de que usted ya se había declarado a Kyoko – chan, al principio me dolió pero después me contaron que ella lo rechazo por que solo lo veía como un amigo además de estar enamorada de otra persona, cuando me entere de eso también me sentí mal porque usted estaría triste pero al ver que Tsuna- san se levantó para seguir con su vida me alegro mucho, pensé que esa era mi oportunidad de enamorarlo, de que sintiera lo mismo que yo siento por usted, pero al parecer mis esfuerzos no fueron los suficientes porque se llegó a enamorar de otra chica que también está en la mafia alguien que lo podría comprender y apoyarlo en ese tipo de vida, alguien que conoce a la mafia y que aún no se rinde, alguien como usted, pero más inteligente jajaja y no es que le esté llamando tonto o estúpido o algo así, dejemos que su rendimiento académico no es el adecuado.

Al final al ver lo feliz que usted era con esa chica tome la decisión más difícil y esa fue tomar la beca y dejarlos a ustedes, el porqué de esta decisión fue simple, por muy enamorada que este no me gusta sufrir, el sentir ese apretujón en el corazón cada vez que lo veo admirar, cuando le da cariño, cuando la abraza, cuando la besa, cuando veo ese brillo en sus ojos y de que yo no sé la razón de ese brillo y es que ya soporte por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos por Kyoko – chan todos estos años, no creo poder soportarlo verlo con otra mujer, aun así estoy feliz de que haya encontrada a esa persona especial, no se sienta triste por mi yo siempre me levantare y sonreiré como siempre lo hago, tal vez pase un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea, tal vez no podré olvidar este amor que siento por usted, porque sé que es amor lo que siento por ti Tsuna – san y solo espero que en esta nueva aventura que me espera poder encontrar un nuevo amor uno que pueda poder corresponderme como yo quiero, pero eso si usted siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón por ser el mi primer amor, por ser ese alguien especial que me hizo sentir de tantas maneras distintas y maravillosas.

Al final acepte la beca, disculpe por ser tan repetitiva, recién le estoy entregando esta carta porque mi deseo es que no me vallan a despedir, porque sé que si lo veo no podré irme y cumplir mi sueño, es por esta razón de esta carta porque en ella me despido, por favor despídame de los demás y que me disculpen por no hacerlo personalmente sé que terminare llorando y, y Haru no quiere eso, quiero que me recuerden con una sonrisa, también prometo regresar porque tampoco sería capaz de abandonarlos para siempre si no quien cuidaría a los pequeños I-pin – chan y a Lombo –chan o quien regañara a Gokudera – san cuando los grite o quien los cuidara cuando estén heridos o quien será la valiente que hable con Hibari – san sin ser mordido hasta la muerte o quien ayudara a Yamamoto – san a esconderse de Mukuro – san por la sola razón de haber profanado a su querida Nagi, así que volveré para estar al lado de mi familia además de que quiero vestirlos con mis nuevos disfraces que creare (Tsuna a leer esta parte le dio un escalofrió).

Ahora si Haru se despide Tsuna –san que todo valla de maravilla hasta que regrese, bye!

Reborn: Haru es una maravillosa mujer no lo crees dame Tsuna – lo dice mientras sonríe y tomando se café.

Tsuna: Si Haru es única espero que logre todo lo que se proponga – dice todo eso mientras mira el cielo.

Después de un largo viaje nuestra querida primavera llega a su destino.

Haru: ahh que hermoso se ve todo esto – cierra los ojos y camina dando unos pequeños saltos, hasta que choca con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Señorita se encuentra bien – mientras se agacha para ver si se encuentra bien

Haru: Si Haru se encuentra bien desu – se soba la parte lastimada, levanto la mirada y ve aun apuesto hambre que la ve con preocupación en los ojos.

Señorita se encuentra bien se apuesto roja.

Haru: ahh SI SI ESTOY BIEN – cierra los ojos mientras se sonroja más.

Jaja déjeme ayudarla – mientras le sostienen un brazo y la ayuda a levantarse.

Haru: ah muchas gracias señor – mientras hace una reverencia

No se preocupe, pero se encuentra bien señorita.

Haru: Por favor solo Haru ese es mi nombre

Haru es un hermoso nombre significa primavera no? – mientras muestra un sonrisa seductora.

Haru: mmm si eso significa – la pobre sigue sonrojándose más.

Haru: Me podría decir su nombre por favor

Si mi nombre es….

Tal vez de este encuentro surja un nuevo amor.

* * *

><p>Al final no puse un nombre al hombre porque quise que ustedes que ustedes se imaginen a ese hombre no se tal ves su hombre soñado xD por favro dejen comentarios quiero que me dejen el nombre de quien se imaginan que se encuentra Haru, un ejemplo para que me entienda.<p>

Lectora Rosa (no se porque ese nombre ._.U)

Yo me imagino que Haru se encontro con Goku xD

Ya sin mas que decir me despido bye!

Reviews plis! D:


End file.
